A Regular Apocalypse
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: It was a regular day then BAM! The apocalypse started and now the gang, with CJ and Eileen, have to watch theirs and each others' backs to survive against zombies! Full summary inside!


**So I decided to make a Regular Show fanfic! And what better then one including zombies? Also some refferences to The Walking Dead because it's awesome. Though it is NOT a crossover with it. Also written at midnight and being put up at 1 AM because why not? **

**Full Summary: **

**It was a regular day then BAM! The apocalypse started and now the gang, with CJ and Eileen, have to watch theirs and each others' backs to survive against zombies! But what happens when the safety of the park house is destroyed? They meet a 18 year old girl with a dog (My OCs) and a evil man with a group of his own. He may seem friendly on the outside but Skips knows he's only trouble. Will the gang be able to survive or will some fall in the end? Gotta read to find out!**

**Eventually there will be Rigleen, and ThomasxOC. It's also established MordecaixCJ. I'm not sure if there will be character deaths or not but there will be a warning if there is. And if you're wondering, it takes place late season 5 after Thomas Fights Back.**

* * *

**A Regular Apocalypse**

Chapter 1 -

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at a table with CJ and Eileen in the park. Of course they haven't finished their jobs yet but not even Mordecai cared at that moment.

Why? Because he and CJ were planning to go on an actual date with it being just the two of them.

"So Mordo, are we up for dinner Friday night?" CJ asked, giving him a small wink.

"Yeahyuh!" Mordecai replied.

"So, Rigby…since they'll be out all night. Do you want to do something together?" Eileen said shyly.

"Nah-" Rigby was about to reply when Mordecai punched him. "Ow!"

"Dude, you should totally do something with Eileen so you aren't home on a Friday doing nothing!" Mordecai said. "Just go to the arcade or something."

"Fine!" Rigby whined. "You want to go to the arcade and maybe Wing Kingdom on Friday?"

"Yes!" Eileen said quickly.

"Alright." CJ laughed. "We need to go to work."

"Yeah we should get back too." Mordecai said as the four stood up.

"Text me later." CJ said kissing Mordecai.

"You know I will!" Mordecai said as CJ started to walk away.

"Bye, Rigby." Eileen said going to follow CJ.

"Yeah, bye." Rigby rolled his eyes.

Once she was out of sight, he punched Mordecai.

"Dude! Why'd you make me do that!?" Rigby asked.

"Cause you totally like her!" Mordecai laughed.

"No I don't!" Rigby defended himself.

"Should I remind you what you said about Eileen when we destroyed Margaret's diary?" Mordecai asked.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby screamed and started punching him, though Mordecai just laughed, not being hurt at all.

"Okay, okay." Mordecai finally said. "Come on, let's get back to work before Benson sees us."

"Fine." Rigby whined again.

Suddenly, as they were walking to the North end of the park with two rakes that they had with them at the table, they heard CJ and Eileen scream.

"CJ!" Mordecai screamed and started running in their direction.

"Eileen!" Rigby followed, only on all fours. "Dude, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Mordecai said running as fast as he could.

"Help!" The girls called out.

"We're coming!" Mordecai called back as the girls came into view.

As they got closer, they saw someone-er something- running towards them as they ran away from it.

"Mordecai, Rigby!" Eileen said as they caught up with each other.

"There's a zombie!" CJ said pointing behind them.

"What? How!?" Mordecai said watching the zombie get closer.

"I don't know!" CJ said then glanced to the rake. "Give me that!"

Mordecai handed it over to her.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked worried.

"Killing it!" CJ replied then kicked the zombie off it's feet and while it was down, put the handle of the rake straight through it's head.

"Whoa." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Wait a minute." Mordecai said snapping out of it. "If there's zombies around…does that mean the apocalypse started?"

"It has to." CJ replied handing him the rake.

"Yah know, this reminds of that comic that got turned into a show that got turned into a-" Rigby was cut off by Mordecai punching him again. "Ow! What as that for?"

"Not now, dude!" Mordecai said. "Come on, let's get to the house and turn the news on."

"Good idea." Eileen nodded.

When they got to the house, they had to knock because it was lock.

"Why is it lock?" Rigby groaned.

"Cause it's to keep those people out." Benson said opening it for them then locking it once they were inside.

"You mean the zombies?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Benson shrugged.

"Good, you guys are safe." Skips said as they walked into the living room.

Inside everyone at the park, Thomas and Starla being included as well, were there safe and sound and watching the news.

"What's going on Skips?" Mordecai asked.

"You know how the world was suppose to end in 2012?" The four nodded to him as a reply. "Well, it's going to end now. Only with zombies."

"What! I'm too young to die!" Rigby whined getting on his knees.

"You won't die! At least not unless you're bitten or attacked!" Benson said.

"I thought everyone was infected and that it didn't matter how you die. You still come back." Thomas spoke up.

"Shut up, Thomas!" Muscle Man said. "That's only in the movies! This is real life, bro!"

"I'm just trying to-" Thomas was cut off.

"Seriously, bro! Just shut up!" Muscle Man said annoyed.

Thomas then stood up and got into a stance that made it look like he was going to flip Muscle Man and put him into a leg hold like he had done fairly recently. Muscle Man let out a small cry and backed off.

Smiling, Thomas then sat back down.

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" Pops asked. "This is a bad show!"

"Yes it is." Benson started. "Well, the news says that most of the bigger cities are being infected more then the towns."

"How does that apply to our situation?" High Five Ghost asked,

"It applies because we should be safe in the house." Benson replied.

"Yeah, but for how long?" CJ asked.

"Long enough for the government to get a hold of the situation." Benson said to her.

"I really don't think we'll be safe. At least not until we're boarded up and everything." Mordecai said. "I mean, eventually we'll run out of supplies."

"Hm. True." Benson nodded. "Skips can you, Muscle Man, Fives, and Thomas go and get some supplies from your house? Like wood to board it up and medical things? It'll be best if we stayed here together."

"Also you should keep your truck here too." Mordecai added.

"That too." Benson said.

"Yeah." Skips nodded then he and the three guys left the house.

"Pops, you and I will check on the food and medical supplies we have here. The four of you, continue to watch the news and make sure all the windows and doors are locked." Benson said to everyone who was still in the house.

"Okay." They nodded in unison.

"Let's go, Pops." Benson said walking into the kitchen.

When Skips and the others came back, everyone pitched in to start boarding the windows up. Fortunately, there wasn't any zombies around… for now that is.

After that they got the medical supplies together and kept it in a cabinet in the kitchen. They knew they were good on supplies and the house was safe. They just wondered how long it'll last….

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
